Quando você voltar
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: Meu amor, cuidado na estrada. E quando você voltar, tranque o portão, feche as janelas, apague a luz e saiba que te amo. :: NaruSaku :: Porquê Aldebaran-sama pediu, ele tem. 8D ::


**.**

**.**

**Quando você voltar**

**.**

**.**

O cheiro de terra molhada e sangue eram mais fortes do que qualquer coisa naquele ar carregado. Sirenes da polícia e da ambulância não tinham mais som pra ela, era tudo em um grande vácuo mudo. Também estava preto. À noite a chuva forte molhava a todos. Estava tudo diferentemente calmo.

E incrivelmente perturbador.

O que lhe perturbava mesmo – a ponto de chorar e quase arrancar os cabelos – era ver o guindaste puxar seu carro vermelho do rio.

Não que ela se preocupasse com o valor do veículo, estava mais preocupada com o corpo que estava dentro do carro.

O corpo dela.

.

.

- Você o ama.

- Já disse que não o amo mais!

- Seus olhos não me enganam, você sempre gostou dele!

- MENTIRA! Eu não gosto mais do Sasuke! Pelo amor de Deus, me escuta...

- E você me enganou esse tempo todo...

Um tapa. Forte e bem dado. Cinco dedos marcados da bochecha de Naruto a ferro e raiva. E mágoa.

- Será que você não entende que eu te amo? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que jogar isso na sua cara? - Nem os olhos marejados de Sakura foram capazes de fazê-lo voltar atrás em sua decisão.

- Até que seja verdade.

Mas era.

- Não tem mais nada entre nós... Acabou.

Doía nos dois. De verdade.

- Espera... – Ele não queria esperar, ele só queria sair da casa dela o mais rápido possível. Andou – quase correu – até a porta com ela no seu encalço.

- Você não pode me deixar assim, ME ESCUTA!

Ela segurou no braço dele. Ele se soltou dela com brusquidão.

Se Naruto olhasse para trás naquele instante, ele veria o quanto ela estava triste. Talvez voltasse e pedisse desculpas para ela, talvez eles ficassem juntos e nada aconteceria com ela, mas só talvez.

Foi a última vez que ele a viu. E não havia um 'talvez' nisso.

.

.

Ele não atendia aos telefonemas nem dela nem de ninguém. Estava isolado em seu apartamento há uma semana, só saía para ir ao trabalho e quando precisava comprar alguma coisa. Não queria saber de nada além disso. Não queria saber _dela_, não queria mesmo. Quando algum conhecido o via, forçava seu melhor sorriso e fingia estar tudo bem. Mas sabia que não estava. Parecia que faltava algo naquele lugar, como se tudo a sua volta estivesse errado e como se algo importante tivesse sumido. Por mais que tentasse negar, por mais que tentasse mostrar a si mesmo que não faltava nada nem _ninguém_ ali, ele sabia que faltava.

Isso estava enlouquecendo-o.

Ele deveria ter atendido-a. Nem que fosse para ouvir a voz dela.

Isso poderia ser considerado um fato sem nenhuma importância para nossa história, mas naquela mesma noite, por volta das onze horas ele sentiu como se nunca mais pudesse ser feliz novamente. Seu coração se comprimiu, um suor gelado cobriu seu corpo, suas mãos tremeram e – mesmo não sabendo o porquê – queria chorar.

.

.

Passou todos os dias desde que Naruto a deixou como uma morta-viva. Tentou mais que tudo apagar todos os vestígios dele de sua casa, de sua vida e de seu ser. Mas sempre, sempre havia algo mostrando que ele _ainda fazia parte de você_. Poderia se uma foto tirada no último encontro deles ou até um simples copo de ramém vazio esquecido no canto. Por mais que ele dissesse que tinha acabado tudo entre eles, Sakura não queria desistir dele assim. Ele tinha sim motivos para sentir ciúmes sim, Sasuke já fora o amor de sua vida. Pensou que ele fosse o homem perfeito para ela, mas ele não passava de um grande _veado _egocêntrico. Naquele círculo vicioso dele mesmo não havia espaço para ela. Sabia, e já se conformara com isso.

Mas não se conformaria com a perda de Naruto. Foi por isso que pegou a chaves do carro e saiu no meio da noite para ir até a casa dele. Não se importava nem com a chuva forte que caía sobre ela e seu cabelo recém seco. Ela só queria chegar mais rápido até ele. Acelerou o carro a ponto dos pneus cantarem no asfalto.

Por que ela não esperou a chuva passar?

.

.

Era um monte de ferros retorcidos. Foi só o que sobrou do carro dela. E _dela _também. Não sabia o porquê, mas conseguia ver tudo o que acontecia como se não fosse ela que estivesse no carro. Viu a chuva que caía sobre o que sobrou dele e do sangue que escorria lentamente de dentro, mas não sentia nada. Nem a chuva, nem o sangue, nem _nada_. Era angustiante gritar por ajuda e ninguém te ouvir, chorar e as pessoas na sua frente nem te olharem e não te verem.

- Pobre garota, não sobrou nada dela.

- Pelo menos ela não sofreu. Agora pare de falar e me ajude a tirar os pedaços dela daí de dentro.

Seu choro compulsivo não serviu de nada, não iria ter o perdão dele, não iria mais o ver. A vida de todos continuava, mas a dela havia chegado ao final.

.

.

Eram por volta das três da madrugada que o telefone da casa do Uzumaki tocava. Seu sonho com raméns de porco dançando conga foi interrompido de forma tão brusca que chegou a cair de bunda da cama. Não estava vendo o céu, mas viu estrelas. Mesmo dolorido com a queda, levantou-se o mais rápido que podia e correu para o telefone.

- Alô?

- _Naruto?_

- Ino? O porquê você 'tá me ligando a essa hora?

- _Naruto... Vem aqui para o... O... Ai meu Deus... Eu não consigo falar..._

Ele engoliu seco.

- O que aconteceu? Ir pra onde? Por que você 'tá chorando? FALA DE UMA VEZ!

Silêncio.

- _Vem pro... Necrotério..._

Só o som dessa palavra fez ele se arrepiar.

-..._ Você precisa reconhecer um corpo._

Não soube o porquê, mas sentiu uma súbita vontade de chorar.

.

.

Quando bateu de frente a um caminhão que cortava na contra mão, seu carro foi dilacerado com a pancada. Além de ficar completamente danificado, só os air-bags não conseguiram suportar a força do impacto. No momento em que estava capotando foi como se tudo a sua volta estivesse em câmera lenta. Os vidros quebrados voando em cima de você, o ferro retorcido amassando a maior parte de seu corpo... Tudo girava a sua volta. Aquele momento deveria ser como sempre falavam na televisão. Nos seus últimos segundos, sua vida deveria passar na sua frente como um filme. Mas tudo simplesmente girava, e girava, e girava. No momento que parou, ela só via o rosto de Naruto sorrindo a sua frente. E a respiração foi cessando, sua visão se escurecendo e um sono acolhedor se apoderando de si. Sakura ainda via o sorriso dele.

Mas sabia que ele não estava lá.

.

.

- Sasuke...

- _Naruto? Onde você está? Você simplesmente sumiu do mundo! Cadê você seu idiota?_

- Me escuta, por favor.

-...

_- Quando Sakura voltar, diga a ela que eu a amo._

- Ela morreu, Naruto! Naruto...? Alô...!

.

.

_Meu amor, cuidado na estrada. E quando você voltar, tranque o portão, feche as janelas, apague a luz e saiba que te amo.¹_

.

.

**¹ - Quando você voltar** – Legião Urbana e Renato Russo. Achei super³ a cara da fic. :D

**N/a: **Aldebaran-sama pediu, ele tem. 8D

O que aconteceu ao Naruto, deixo à imaginação de vocês. ;)

E se não fosse a Gih e a Oul, eu nem estaria postando a essa hora. Preguiça é mato. (y) /corre para as montanhas


End file.
